1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an authoring method, an authoring device and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An authoring system creates content to be recorded, for example, in a read-only optical disc (BD-ROM) such as a Blu-ray disc (registered trademark; hereinafter, referred to as “BD”) in manufacturing the optical disc.
A flow of manufacturing a read-only optical disc such as a BD-ROM will be described with reference to FIG. 31. First, for material manufacture, video material is photographed, audio material is recorded, and editing is performed (step S1). Data obtained by the photographing and editing is stored as material data (e.g., video material, audio material, and subtitle data) of created content (step S2) in a storage medium.
The various material data stored in the storage medium is sent to an authoring studio and used for creation of disc data (content). At the authoring studio, a personal computer having a program for an authoring process installed therein, or necessary hardware is used and the content is created using the various material data.
The video material and the audio material are encoded in a predetermined format by respective processes such as video encoding and audio encoding. Further, menu data, subtitle data and the like are created from subtitle data (step S3). Next, a scenario or a menu as a portion of the content is created (step S4). Further, various data is edited (step S5).
Thereafter, stream data constituting the content is created through a multiplexer process (step S6). In the multiplexer process, the encoded video data and audio data, the menu and the like are multiplexed. For example, the encoded material data such as video, audio, subtitle, and the like stored in, for example, a hard disk, is interleaved, and data multiplexed with various format files is created. Here, a clip is created or a universal disk format (UDF) image is created, which is described below.
The finally created multiplexed data is stored as a cutting master for disc manufacture, for example, in a hard disk of a personal computer. The cutting master is sent to a factory for disc manufacture (step S7).
At the factory, in a pre-mastering process (step S8), data processing such as data encryption or encoding into disc-recorded data is performed to create mastering data. In a mastering process (step S9), a process from disc master cutting to stamper creation is performed. Finally, in a replication process (step S10), a disc substrate is created using the stamper, a predetermined layered structure is formed on the disc substrate, and an optical disc (BD-ROM) is obtained as a finished product.
An authoring process (steps S3 to S6) in a related art performed at an authoring studio is shown in FIG. 32. This flowchart indicates, in particular, details of the multiplexer process (step S6).
As described above, encoding (step S3) is performed as material data processing (step F1). Further, data is created by an authoring application. This corresponds to menu creation, editing and the like in steps S4 and S5. As the multiplexer process (step S6), steps F3 to F10 are performed.
First, a clip is created (step F3). Here, the clip is stream data including time-division multiplexed material data.
Next, play of the clip is confirmed (step F4). That is, in a clip step, video/audio is played by a software player, and suitability of the clip, material selection and the menu, and the like are confirmed.
When the result of the clip play confirmation is OK, a UDF image is then created (step F5). The UDF image is obtained by adding, for example, metadata as management information to the clip. In FIG. 33, an example of a directory structure of a UDF image in a BD-ROM is shown. Here, an m2ts file in a “STREAM” directory is a clip.
When the UDF image is created, an error is checked (step F6). For example, logical check is performed by a verifier on the PC.
When the result of the error check indicates OK, play of the UDF image is confirmed (step F7). That is, the UDF image is played by a software player or a hardware emulator, and suitability of the UDF image file, the material selection and the menu, and the like are confirmed.
When the result of confirmation of the UDF image play is OK, content resulting from the UDF image is written to a writable Blu-ray disc (BD-R) (step F8). Accordingly, an optical disc state close to an actually produced BD-ROM may be checked. The BD-R is played and content is confirmed (step F9). When the result of the BD-R play confirmation is OK, a cutting master is created as master data sent to a factory (step F10).
In the above process, content is checked in each of steps F4, F6, F7 and F9. If it is determined that retry is necessary, the process is retried from a material data step in step F1 and a step of producing and editing a scenario, a menu and the like in step F2 according to a situation requiring a correction.